


Inseperable

by xypeilo



Series: The Little Things [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bar Fight, Depression, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi take a small break from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseperable

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is so bad, I'll go back to making fluffy fics now. I'm sorry.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. It had been exactly six months since Erwin and Levi broke up. It wasn't an official break up--it was more like, taking a break from each other momentarily after having several heated arguments. Sometimes Erwin would walk out without a word and other times Levi would. There wasn't any progress between them whatsoever, so they agreed to have a "break". But to Levi, there wasn't a goddamn difference--a break up was a break up. All they gave each other was false hope.

  
They still shared the apartment. Erwin stopped working from home so they wouldn't see each other; once Levi woke up, Erwin would already be gone since he left work at 6AM and wouldn't come home until midnight. They slept in separate rooms, turning Erwin's office in a room just for Levi. It was the only option they had--Levi would've moved out if he could if his parents didn't live across the country. That wasn't in his pocket.

At first Levi was heartbroken--who wouldn't be? Even though the idea of the break was mutual, Levi still hoped that Erwin would change his mind about it--somehow they'd work something like they always do. But both of their patience were running thin. So perhaps this was a good thing. Perhaps a break was what they needed to build themselves back up. But what if Erwin was seeing someone? He probably was, and Levi didn't have the right to object.

As the months went by, Levi just missed Erwin even more. A few people would ask him out but he'd either kindly or rudely decline depending on his mood that day. He knew he didn't want anyone else--there was too much history between them. He was too used to having Erwin by his side. The nightmares eventually came back, and not once had Erwin came to his aid in the middle of night as he woke up with a panic attack. With much contemplation, Levi began to believe that Erwin simply didn't want him anymore.

"Hey, you drunk yet?" Hange waved her hand in front of Levi's face. Was he drunk? Levi looked at the two bottles of the piss-smelling beverages he just drank and the third that was suddenly in his hands. He was far from drunk, and he wanted to get completely fucked up that night. Hange understood, and patiently waited until Levi was at his limit. There was no point in arguing with Levi about what was right and wrong--whether or not he knew what he was doing, she simply obeyed him. He had enough shit on his plate as it was.

"I don't think three bottles will do the trick." Levi was feeling something, but it wasn't exactly strong enough. "I wanna try something stronger."

Hesitantly, Hange okay'd it--and within the hour, Levi was consuming all sorts of alcoholic beverages. Within the next hour, Levi was completely drunk. First he'd be laughing ridiculously hard at the littlest things, and then all of a sudden he would start crying. But once he started crying, he wouldn't stop.

"I miss him..." Levi sobbed. Hange hushed and there-there'd him as he kept crying about Erwin. She wanted to laugh and record the whole thing, but she knew her best friend was completely heartbroken. As she patted his back, she heard someone walk into the bar.  She glanced briefly but then did a double take as she saw Erwin walk in with Mike. Erwin noticed her immediately and stopped, seeing Levi crying with his head down. He pointed at Levi with a questioning look but Hange waved him off until he hesitantly made his way to the back of the bar where Levi wouldn't see them.

"You faggots have too much drama." Spat the man next to Levi. Levi felt rage take over as he lifted his head up to glare at him.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He asked lowly. Hange tried to intervene but Levi smacked her hand that grabbed his shoulder. The elder man leaned in close--Levi wrinkled his nose at the smell of cigarettes.

"You _faggots_ , aren't welcome here. The faggot bar is at--" suddenly Levi head-butted him. Hard. The built man fell to floor momentarily and quickly grabbed Levi's head and slammed it on the bar counter. His nose started to tingle before it went numb. Hange shrieked as she tried to break up the fight but the homophobe pushed her away as he grabbed Levi out of his seat and aimed his fist at his face. Levi closed his eyes in defeat when suddenly he fell to the floor. He opened his eyes and saw two blonde men pull him out of the bar.

Erwin came back in and went over to Hange as Levi just sat there, completely zoned out with blood dripping down his nose to his shirt. "I'll take it from here."

"Erwin," Hange grabbed his sleeve. "Levi hasn't been himself at all these past few months..." Erwin nodded, feeling prepared. He walked over to Levi, helped wipe the blood off his face, and guided him out of the bar. Levi didn't realize he wasn't in the bar with Hange until he was put in a car that somehow seemed familiar. He looked at the driver and squinted.

"Y'look like my ex-boyfriend." he slurred.

Erwin started the car and chuckled softly, his sad eyes on the mess of Levi. "Oh?"

"I can't have sex with you though if that's what you're planning. I really love him..." Levi started to cry again. "I really really love him." Erwin tightened his grip on the wheel as he tried to hold back the tears.

"What if he still loves you?" Erwin asked.

"He doesn't." Levi smiled sadly to himself. "But its okay. I want him to be happy."

Erwin abruptly stopped the car. He turned to look at Levi but the small man was already fast asleep. Erwin smiled softly as he carefully brushed Levi's bangs out of the way. He caressed his cheek, remembering how soft Levi's skin was. The memories they shared together suddenly flooded his mind. As the months dragged, Erwin too was convinced that they were slowly moving apart--when in fact they weren't moving at all.

Quietly he whispered, "You have no idea how much I really love you too, Levi."


End file.
